Federation: The First 150 Years
, a novel}} Publisher's description Assembled as a Special Exhibit on Memory Alpha, Star Trek Federation: The First 150 Years celebrates the 150th anniversary of the founding of the United Federation of Planets. '' This unprecedented illustrated volume chronicles the pivotal era leading up to Humankind's first contact with Vulcan in 2063, the Romulan War in 2156, the creation of the Federation in 2161, and the first 150 years of the intergalactic democracy up until the year 2311. Meticulously researched, this account covers a multitude of alien species, decisive battles, and the technology that made the Age of Exploration possible. It includes field sketches, illustrations, and reproductions of historic pieces of art from across the Galaxy, along with over fifty excerpts from key Federation documents and correspondence, Starfleet records, and intergalactic intelligence. Housed in a pedestal display complete with lights and an audio introduction by Admiral Hikaru Sulu, this deluxe edition also features five removable documents from the Federation Archives, including Zefram Cochrane's early sketch of the warp drive engine, a handwritten letter from young Jim Kirk, and the first-known diagram of a Trill symbiont. References Characters :Robert April • Ayelborne • Azetbur, daughter of Gorkon • Zefram Cochrane • Richard C. Datin • Curzon Dax • Avram Gardner • Gileus • • Walter M. Jefferies • Volmer Jensen • Mel Keys • Aurelan Kirk • James T. Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Lawrence Marvick • Norvo Odan • Samuel Solomon Qasr • Ra-ghoratreii • Vern Sion • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Valcav • Solkar • John Gill • Khan Noonien Singh • Sarah Jane Smith • Chao Jyalin • Lin Haur • Victor Bergman • Lee Kuan • Lily Sloane • Le Yu • Syran • Philip Green • Frank Christopher • Matthew Root • Sarek • Davida Rossi • Andrew Paul Mitchell • Henry Archer • Jonathan Archer • V'Las • Zebulon Carter • Soval • Nathan Samuels • Nixon • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Hiram Roth • Nanclus • Kamarag • Kang • Koloth • Chang • Kenk • B'rak • Gorkon • Amanda Grayson • Spock • Christopher Pike • Laura Mogel • Lance Cartwright • William Smillie • Leonard McCoy • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Winona Kirk • Matthew Decker • Kevin Reilly • Kodos • Seth Rivel • Thomas Leighton • Sarah Poole • Kristof Blaque • • Garth of Izar • Aleek Om • • "Arne Darvin" • Lloyd Alden • Varus III • Pardek • Richard Moore • Klaang • Maxwell Forrest • Kotaro Tasaki • Talia Rose Felson • Emory Erickson • Jesse Cochrane • Hilde Cochrane • Matthew Jeffries • T'Pol • Kahless • T'Jan • Thoris • Mindar • Bran Stiles • Erika Hernandez • Bryce Shumar • Rick Stiles • Rivers • Gannet Brooks • Rafael Douglas • • Phyllis Stiles • Andre Stiles • Terry Stiles • Skon • T'Pau • Tal • J.G. Robinson • J'Acov • Degra • John Frederick Paxton • Bernard Maltuvis • Titus Oleet • Klaar Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Andor • Axanar • Earth (Bozeman, Montana • Pacific Palisades, California • Paris, France • San Francisco, North America) • Memory Alpha • Proxima Centauri • Sector 001 • Starbase 1 • Tellar • Tomed • • galaxy • North America • South America • Central America • Australia • New Zealand • Asia • Middle East • Hall of the Federation Council • Jiquan Satellite Base • Gobi Desert • China • Mars • Asteroid belt • United States • South Pole • Manhattan • United Nations Headquarters • Presidio • Forge • New New York • Utopia Planitia shipyard • 61 Cygni A • Terra Nova • moon • Vega Colony • Tenebia • Trilias Prime • Alpha Centauri system • Proxima Centauri • Weytahn • Neutral Zone • Ceti Alpha V • Mutara Nebula • Genesis Planet • Qo'noS • Korvat Colony • Praxis • Beta Quadrant • Eminiar VII • • Ekos • Beta III • Melkotia • Vulcan Embassy • Romulan State Museum • Rura Penthe • Khitomer • Neutral Zone • Iowa • Starfleet Academy Library • • London • Quahog • Titan Maximum Colony • Sunnydale • Boston • Tarsus IV • New Rochelle • Vulcan Science Academy Library • Disputed Area • Coridan • Talos IV • Proxima • Cheron • Chicago • New University of Chicago • Algeron • Gamma Hydra • Romulus • Galorndon Core • Betreka Nebula • Denobula • Sol • Ceres • Venus • P'Jem • Delphic Expanse • Xantoras • Xindus • Unroth III • Betazed • Dilithium Crescent Starships Earth/Federation designs : ( ) • [[Atlantis (NX-05)|USS Atlantis]] ( ) • • (DY-100-class) • ''Charybdis'' (BBI 103 class) • ( ) • • • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) ( ) • DY-100-class • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • J class • ( ) • ( ) • • Phoenix • ( ) • • ( ) • • ( ) • Y class • other Federation members' designs :Denobulan freighter • Denobulan warship • • • T'Plana Hath class Romulan designs :[[ChR Gal Gath'thong|IRW Algeron]] ( ) • (Romulan warbird) • (Romulan warbird) • (Romulan warbird) • (Romulan warbird) • (Romulan warbird) • (Romulan warbird) • (Romulan warbird) • • Romulan warbird miscellaneous : ( ) • Warp five ship • Warp seven ship Species :Andorian • Human • Klingon • Organian • Romulan • Tellarite • Trill • Trill symbiont • Vulcan • krencha • Efrosian • Talosian • Aurelian • Suliban • Denobulan • Cheronian States and organizations :Assembly of the Trill Republic • Council of the United Federation of Planets • Federation Council • High Council of the Klingon Empire • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Federation of Planets • Warp 5 Complex • American Empire • Eastern Coalition • Starfleet • Anderson Space Command • University of Chicago • European Hegemony • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy • Western Alliance • World Medical Organization • Allied Command • Trade Council of Earth • United Earth • Earth Cargo Service • State University of New York at Albany • Vulcan Diplomatic Corps • Coalition of Planets • American Continent Institute • Klingon Ministry of Intelligence • Klingon Secret Service Operations • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Senate • Inter-Species Medical Exchange • United Earth Information Service • United Earth Council • Tal Shi'ar Other Books :A Beaming Parent: How My Father's Invention Changed Space Travel • First Captain: A Biography of Jonathan Archer • The Founding: First Days of Federation • Hodgkin's Law: How Termites Explained the Galaxy • Official History of Starfleet Academy • Official Biography of James T. Kirk Misc :DNA • Earth-Romulan War • quantum dating • First Contact Day • Eugenics Wars • World War III • anti-matter • • Dilithium crystal • Manhattan Project • Treaty of San Francisco • Federation Charter • warp • Golden Gate Bridge • New New York Times • New York Times • Satan • Halloween • Katric Ark • Subspace radio • Interstellar Commerce Act of 2068 • Great Experiment • Constitution • Boomers • Warp 5 engine • Albany Times-Union • refrigerator • janitor • Class-M • Organian Peace Treaty • Commodore • Stardate • Klingon chancellor • Federation president • 2250 • 22nd century • Babel Conference of 2268 • Coridan Admission Act of 2268 • Governor • Admiral • first officer • 2230 • Starfleet Commander--in-Chief • General Order 7 • General Order 6 • Undersecretary for Agricultural Affairs • fleet captain • senator • ambassador • "magnetic space storm" • Bat'leth • D'k tahg • Clarke's disease • NX program • LCARS • banana • Jesse and Hilde Cochrane Fellowship • molecular transport • Sub-commander • Universal translator • Prime Directive • hand phaser • phase pistol Appendices Images H. Roth & C Dax.jpg File:Klin II.jpg Orak.jpg X-Avian.jpg Gileus I.jpg KE wanted poser-J. Archer.jpg The V of A.jpg External Link * * 2012 interview with the editor and designer at Trekcore.com Category:Reference books